


Turning The Tables

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, b/d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 04:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      One of the archive elves here: This story was written and posted in the early days of Senad (before there was an SXF).  Post-date: February 15, 1997.  Sorry it took so long, Ann.<p>
    </p></blockquote>





	Turning The Tables

**Author's Note:**

> One of the archive elves here: This story was written and posted in the early days of Senad (before there was an SXF). Post-date: February 15, 1997. Sorry it took so long, Ann.

## Turning The Tables

by Ann Teitelbaum

Author's disclaimer: Not intended to infringe upon anyone's copyrights. No money being made either. The guys are just having fun. 

Warnings: Consensual Bondage & Domination; male/male sex (explicit). Oh yeah, and unsafe sex, if we're keeping track of such things... :) 

* * *

Blair waited for Jim to come back from the kitchen with the beers, wondering in a small corner of his mind whether he'd really have the guts to do this.... He'd been wanting to, and Jim had been giving off signals that he'd be open to it too, but still... it felt kinda kinky for a guy like Jim.... 

Making his decision and going for it before he chickened out, he mumbled an excuse and ducked into his room. Keeping an eye on his lover through the doorway, he rummaged to the back of a dresser drawer, pulling out his choice of costume. Shucking all of his usual baggy clothes, he made a face as he squeezed into the black latex shorts, barely able to lace the closure over his now-hardening cock. Obviously he'd been wanting this more than he'd been admitting.... 

Glancing in the mirror, he rolled his eyes. _God only knows what Jim is gonna think of this get-up...._ Blair stopped himself. _This is all about attitude, man! Work it!_ Turning back, he slipped into his black hiking boots. Trying to think about it differently, he grudgingly admitted that if he wore this to a club, he'd probably get some approving looks. Taking that confidence with him, he went back out into the living room. 

Jim was sitting on the couch staring at the tv, beer in hand. They'd rented a movie Jim had wanted to see, but this would be a much better show.... 

Detouring to grab one more thing, Blair stopped behind the couch, knowing he'd have to choreograph this just right. 

"Hey Jim, grab me my beer." 

The big man leaned forward, getting the beer from the table in front of him. As he did so, Blair hopped up on the back of the sofa behind Jim, sliding down to crowd him forward. 

"What the hell...? Sandburg!" Jim tried to turn around, but Blair's legs gripped him tight. Only then did Jim notice his apparel... and lack of it. 

Blair leaned forward, pressing his bare chest against Jim's back, smiling at the feel of those big hands on his bare calves, stroking. 

Blair stroked his hands up Jim's shoulders, then down his arms. Once, twice, and the big man relaxed, moving forward just enough for Blair to settle behind him. 

"If you were bored, you could've said something, Chief." 

"Yeah, well, showing works too," Blair replied enigmatically. Stroking those powerful arms again, he brought the hands back to him, letting Jim think he was just stroking bare legs. 

As Jim's hands came back, Blair moved, sliding Jim's handcuffs around both wrists in a flash. 

"Wha...at?" Jim jumped up, whirling to confront Blair. In his surprise, and thanks to the beers he'd had, he almost overbalanced without the use of his arms. 

Jim just stood there, open-mouthed, staring down at Blair, who was sitting there putting on his bravado, arms stretched along the back of the sofa, legs still spread. 

"I'm bored, Jim," he announced, reaching out with one foot to press against Jim's crotch. "I'm horny, too," he added, trying to sound casual, remote. _Top-like_

"I... I can see that," Jim stammered, his eyes roving from Blair's face to his bare chest, to the black-latex shorts and the erection they weren't concealing. Down the lightly-furred leg to the boot-clad foot that was rolling back and forth against his own hardening cock. 

"So... you're going to help me out," Blair declared. "Aren't you?" 

He was watching Jim closely, wanting so badly not to have misjudged him. And so he saw it -- the moment in which Jim decided, within himself, to let this happen. 

"Yes," came the whisper. 

Not letting his victorious shout show on his face, Blair pushed harder on Jim, forcing the man to stumble back and sit on the table. "Take off my boots," he demanded, feeling his own breathing start to pick up. 

Jim pulled reflexively on his handcuffs, then gave it up, pausing a moment, Blair meeting his gaze levelly, before leaning down to use his teeth on the bootlaces. Once he'd gotten them loose, he found he had to slide back on the table to knee the boot's heel off Blair's foot -- the kid wasn't giving him an ounce of help here. Of course, that's what this was all about, too.... Letting the boot fall between his legs to the floor, Jim looked up, waiting for the other foot. 

Blair simply raised an eyebrow at him, not moving. 

Getting it, Jim slid off the table and knelt on the floor, trying to ignore his senses as he pulled on the laces with his teeth again. The smell of latex, and of Blair's sweat, and of his own.... The smell of mud and leather from the boots, and the smell of arousal from both of them.... The sound of his own heartbeat, like thunder in his ears.... The sight of his own mouth down here at Blair's foot, pulling.... The taste of the mud and cloth of the laces, and the pull against his teeth as he tugged at them.... 

A heel came up against his shoulder, pushing him back onto his heels. "Don't zone out on me, man!" Blair ordered, forcing Jim to rein it all in. 

"S... sorry," he managed, gasping for breath, not realizing how hard he'd become. 

"You think you can manage to get  these laces undone without zoning?" Blair nodded toward his crotch. 

Jim's eyes glazed for a moment, then he found himself whispering, without even thinking about it, "Yes sir." 

Blair's eyes widened as Jim moved in. God, this was... incredible! He tried not to thrust up as he felt hot breath warm the latex, felt the pulling as that hot mouth worked on him. Without volition, he found himself grabbing Jim's head, trapping him close. Jim just kept working, unlacing the whole closure, then moving the flaps aside, using his mouth to free Blair's erection. 

Both men were gasping as Jim worked him, sucking strongly; the sight of him down on his knees, hands behind him, solely devoted to this was intoxicating, and Blair found himself tightening his grip, thrusting harder into that willing, hot mouth. He felt himself losing control, felt the bristly hair against his palms, felt the stubbled chin brush his thighs, felt the strength in the movements of that neck and shoulders as they met his thrusts.... Blair heard himself shout as he came down Jim's throat, the big man taking it all, swallowing, not moving back an inch, even after he was done. 

Blair realized part of that was that he still held Jim's head in both hands, and he deliberately let go, feeling a moment of remorse and concern. 

But Jim didn't move, just stayed where he was, lightly sucking Blair's now-sated cock. My god.... 

Shifting slightly, Blair realized he still had his left boot on. Getting an idea, he put that foot against Jim's crotch, feeling the hardness through the thin chinos his lover wore. Shifting the boot around, hearing and feeling Jim's response, he settled the ball of his foot against the tip of his cock and said, "Bring yourself off." 

There was a pause, a moment when Blair wasn't sure if he'd pushed it too far, then Jim moved, hesitantly letting Blair's cock fall from his mouth. The chill of the air on the wetness made him shiver; that, and the sight of Jim Ellison, Detective Jim Ellison, kneeling on the floor before him, lightly bucking up against Blair's foot. 

Blair kept the pressure even, making Jim do the moving. He realized then that he really wanted to see his lover nude; the man's body was fantastic, and Blair rarely made the time to simply admire it. 

"Stop!" he ordered, and Jim did, looking up at him with desperation and uncertainty. "I want you naked," Blair explained, unable to keep the love from his voice. "Get up." 

As Jim scrambled to his feet, Blair pushed the table back with his foot, pulling Jim close by the waist of his pants. Unbuttoning him slowly, pulling on the zipper, Blair kept his hands from trembling as he shoved the material down, briefs and all. "Get out of these," he directed, watching as Jim fumbled awkwardly, finally kicking the garments aside. Blair sat back for a moment, just looking, admiring the hard cock, strong thighs, thick bush of hair... and noting the subtle body language that had shifted from the usual pride and confidence to this new submissive stance. Blair was unsettled by how much he liked it.... 

"Get down here so I can get your shirt off," he managed, glad to see Jim kneel so promptly. As he peeled the t-shirt up, Jim bowed his head, and Blair stretched the cotton over his head and down the arms to bunch loosely at the handcuffs. Again Blair took a moment to admire his lover's body -- Jim's torso was his best feature, and with the hands behind him, those strong shoulders were... incredible. 

Leaning back with a sigh, Blair decided to continue. "The boot or barefoot \-- you decide." He didn't want to hurt his lover, but... it was kinda kinky.... Let Jim decide what his cock could take. 

His heart sped up as Jim moved closer to his booted foot, and so Blair lifted it, putting it back in Jim's lap, pressing steadily against his cock, pushing it back to lay across his belly. "Go ahead," he managed, his own cock now almost fully hard again. 

He could swear he moaned aloud at the sight of Jim undulating there, completely nude, balanced on his knees and feet as he rubbed himself against Blair's boot, relying more on the pressure than on any real rubbing motion. Blair let his foot ride with him, instinctively tightening his shoulder muscles in time to Jim's thrusts. 

Unable to stand it any longer, and figuring it was part of the role, he shot forward, grabbing Jim's shoulders and pulling him closer, pulling the big man's head into his lap. Jim's mouth took him, and as he felt the big shoulder muscles tighten, he felt Jim's motions become jerky, and feeling the man's mouth pull back, hearing him shout, Blair shot too, his hand flying to pump himself, his cum splashing Jim's face as he saw Jim's own cum hit his chest. 

They both froze, unable to move for a long moment. Then Jim's head fell forward onto Blair's thigh, resting there as they both gasped for breath. Blair leaned forward, resting his own head on the back of Jim's shoulder, awkwardly caressing his back, both men slowly calming. 

Blair fumbled for the keys to the cuffs, moving forward to unlock them, setting them on the cushion beside him as Jim's arms came up and around his waist, pulling him closer. Jim pulled harder, and Blair slid off the sofa and into Jim's lap, the big man taking Blair's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. 

"I love you, Blair," came a whisper, as Jim buried his face in Blair's curls. "Thank you...." 

They sat there, holding each other, the movie playing on, forgotten. 

The End 


End file.
